No Rain No Rainbow
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Midorima Shintarou seorang pecinta hujan lebat yang gay . oke saya gatau summary nyaa lihat aja -plak-


_**No Rain No Rainbow**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke fanfiction**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke milik fujimaki tadoshi-san**_

 _ **Kalau ceritanya milik saya T.T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Genre :**_

 _ **Romance , Abal , banyak terdapat kesalahan , acak adut.**_

 _ **Rated :**_

 _ **T**_

 _ **Pairing :**_

 _ **Midotaka . the first nih.. semoga suka yak T.T**_

 _ **Type :**_

 _ **Oneshoot , OOC**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading ^^**_

 _ **.**_

Rinai hujan basahi mimpi.. *author nongol sambil nyanyi * - _BHAK_

Abaikan pehlis …

 _Midorima : permulaan yang buruk nodayo._

 _Author : maaf wortel-san *bungkuk* ehemm.._

.

.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi kaca jendela. Bergerak turun hingga membasahi segaris dibenda berbentuk persegi itu. Gulir emeraldku mengikutinya hingga ketetes terakhir. Sudut bibirku terangkat melengkungkan senyum samar yang mungkin hanya _kami-sama_ yang tahu. Aku mendengus pelan dan memegang kaca jendela yang berembun itu, membuat sensasi basah pada permukaan kulitku. Berlanjut menuliskan beberapa huruf kanji disana, menuliskan sebuah nama yang selalu berkelebat dari benakku.

"oyy midorima" seseorang dengan suara berat membuyarkan lamunanku dan segera menoleh kearah pintu. Dimana berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai emas bagai unicorn *midorima ditendang miyaji*

"miyaji-senpai"

"kau belum pulang, hujan lebat diluar. Kau tidak takut akan masuk angin ha?" ujarnya jutek yang hanya aku balas dengan anggukan kepala.

Kulangkahkan kakiku pelan, meninggalkan ruangan kelasku yang kosong dan bersih, karena memang barusan aku sudah menyapunya sebanyak 3 putaran.

"kau bawa payung midorima?" Tanya miyaji senpai sambil menoleh kearahku yang tengah mengambil payung diloker.

"hmm, aku membawanya, nodayo" jawabku sambil membuka payungku pelan. Tapi, gerakanku terhenti saat mendapati sosok yang sangat kukenali tengah berdiri bengong didepan lokernya.

Deg … tiba2 jantungku berdetak kencang. Perlahan aku mulai merasakan panas di pipiku menjalar. Sosok itu tengah membuka lokernya dengan muka malas.

"takao.." panggilku tanpa sadar. Setelah itu, aku membungkam mulutku sendiri dengan tanganku. Sosok pemuda –bernama takao- itu menoleh dan menatapku. Darahku berdesir wajahku terasa panas dan kakiku bergetar, aku yakin setelah ini aku pasti muntah2 karena masuk angin.

"ohh aa shin-chan, ada apa kau disini?" tanyanya dengan mimik muka malas dan berjalan kearahku.

"aku sedang piket,nodayo. Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini,nodayo?" tanyaku sedikit gemetar.

"ahh souka. Ck.. aku sedang kesal,huh. Kenapa musim hujan lama sekali. Sudah sebulan lebih kota kita terguyur hujan deras." Cerocosnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungil itu. Membuatku dengan terhormat mendelik greget. Ingin rasanya melahap benda mungil berwarna merah bagai jelly itu.

"ahh iya shin chan, nebeng yah. Aku lupa bawa payung." Katanya dengan cepat sambil bergelantung manja bagai monyet dilenganku.

"aku tidak mau,nodayo." Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu _kamiiii?_

"ayolah shin chan." Rengeknya lagi sambil membulatkan matanya. Huh.. lagi2 jurus itu, jurus _puppy eyes_ yang bisa membuatku langsung luluh.

"huh.. baiklah, nodayo. Aku tidak mau ibumu kuatir anaknya belum pulang sampai sekarang. Bukan karena aku peduli,nodayo. Tapi karena ibumu sangat baik padaku, maka aku akan membalas kebaikannya dengan mengantar anaknya pulang,nodayo." Kataku dengan cuek sambil berjalan mendahului takao. Kudengar dari belakang takao tertawa kecil dan segera berlari menyusulku.

Astagaaaa…. Kenapa aku bisa sesenang ini pulang bersama takao.

Dalam perjalanan, kami sama-sama terdiam, hening menyelimuti, hanya deru kendaran dan suara rintik hujan yang turun semakin deras, membuat takao sedikit merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Dalam hati aku hanya berfikir, takao yang biasanya berisik dan tidak bisa diam sekarang hanya diam menunduk.

"takao, apa kau sakit,nodayo" tanyaku sambil menoleh kearah wajahnya yang lebih pendek dariku. Surai hitamnya menutupi wajah takao hingga membuatku sulit melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"…."

Tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya diam dan menunduk. Heeiii ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sudah ditaburi biji wijen? *midorima : okee setelah cerita ini selesai aku akan membunuhmu author,nodayo*.

"takao.." panggilku sekali lagi.

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban. Membuatku sangat jengkel.

"TAKAO" panggilku lagi sambil menyentuh bahunya kasar.

"ehh apa shin-HUWAAAA…." Mataku membulat sempurna melihat takao jatuh terperosok ketanah yang penuh dengan air kotor dan lumpur, dan aku yakin pasti disana ada bekas pipis guguk.

"i-itaiii.. shin chan taskete kuree yoo." Takao bangkit dan duduk dengan baju penuh lumpur dan basah kuyup. Kulit putihnya mengkilap terkena air walaupun sedikit kotor, kancing kemejanya terlepas hingga mengekspos dada bidangnya yang indah.

Degg….. oh yeah aku kembali berdebar melihat posisinya yang super duper uke itu.

"aku tidak mau,nodayo. Kau kotor" ujarku cuek.

"mouu shin chan tara." Dia merengek walaupun akhirnya dia bangkit dengan sendirinya dan berjalan pelan menuju salah satu _gazebo_ dipinggir jalan. Mau tidak mau aku harus memungut tasnya dan berjalan menuju kearah takao yang duduk dan membersihkan lumpur dikemeja serta celananya.

"cihh.. aku benci hujan. Benci sekali." Keluhnya kesal sambil membersihkan wajahnya menggunakan tissue yang entah dia dapat darimana.

"kalau boleh aku ingin tidak ada hujan didunia ini." Cerocosnya lagi membuatku memutar bola mata jenuh. Ini dia takao yang kukenal, takao yang berisik.

"aku suka hujan,nodayo. Hujan sangat menenangkan dan memperbersih udara disekitar kita. Terutama bagi kota Tokyo yang padat penduduk,nodayo." Ujarku sambil duduk disampingnya dan meletakkan tas miliknya disebelahku.

"kalau aku lebih suka musim panas shin chan." Takao membuka isi tasnya. "yahhhh basah semuaaaa deh.. hujan sialannnn…."

JEDEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA…."

Deg….. darahku berdesir, mataku membulat, jantungku berdebar kencang. Kau tahu, takao melompat memelukku. Memelukku erat sekali.. tangannya gemetaran wajahnya dengan pelan terangkat. Mata hitam sekelam malam itu menyambut bulir hijauku, bertemu, seakan menarikku untuk masuk lebih dalam kearahnya.

Tak berapa lama wajah takao memerah sempurna. Semerah kepiting rebus yang dilumuri biji wi-plak- yang dilumuri saos tomat.

"a-ano.. maaf shin chan." Dia melepas pelukannya dan segera berbalik membelakangiku. Aku menutup mulutku dan kurasakan pipiku panas aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat merah kali ini.

Jantungku berdebar kencang, membuat kepalaku pusing seakan kelebihan darah yang terus dipompa cepat oleh jantungku. Kau tau, wajah merah yang dia tunjukkan tadi sangat maniss dan imut. Ohh heii ayolah sejak kapan aku seperti ini?.

Sejak kapan aku mulai tertarik dengan seorang pemuda?.

Sejak kapan aku mulai selalu memikirkan pemuda disebelahku ini?.

Dan sejak kapan aku mulai berpikir bahwa aku menyukainya?.

Oh _kami-sama_ aku aku sudah gila menyukai pemuda yang bahkan jenisnya sama denganku.

Buku diariku pun penuh dengan namanya, penuh dengan tingkah lakunya, penuh dengan ocehannya, dan kalian ingat tulisan kanji yang kutulis dikaca tadi, aku menulis namanya.. iya nama pemuda bersurai hitam disampingku ini. Aku menulis TAKAO KAZUNARI disana, ohh aku berharap tidak ada yang bisa membacanya.

Satu lagi.. sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi gay?

Yak tepat.. sejak aku mengenal pemuda manis ini. Sejak aku mengenal takao, aku tertarik padanya. Sifatnya dan kelakuannya yang seakan-akan aku miliknya membuatku tertarik dan akhirnya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Err..maksudku dia tidak semanis itu dia hanya -*sumpel mulut midorima, dasar tsundere lu*

"nee shin chan." Panggil takao membuyarkan lamunanku _tentang dirinya_. Aku menoleh menatap surai hitam disebelahku yang bersi keras menutupi wajahnya agar tak terlihat olehku. Ayolahhh perlihatkan wajah manismu itu, err bukannya aku suka tetapi-ah sudahlah.

"aku sangat benci hujan. Terutama hujan lebat seperti sekarang ini." Katanya sambil berbalik menatapku dengan semburat merah samar menjalar dipipi putihnya.

Imutt sekalii…

"tapi, …. Entah kenapa hujan lebat kali ini terasa berbeda." Kali ini dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Manik hitamnya terlihat jelas tengah mencuri pandang kearahku. Membuat jantungku kembali berdebar.

"mungkin karena aku bersamamu,shin chan." Dia menunduk menambah kesan manis tersendiri dibenakku. Ayolahh… hoy takao tatap aku, kau itu sangat tidak sopan ya,nodayo.

"takao.." panggilku pelan, dia mendongak mencoba menatapku dengan sisa-sisa semburat merah dipipinya.

"aku sangat suka hujan, terutama hujan lebat,nodayo." Kataku sambil menatapnya. Aku yakin ke _tsundere_ an ku telah membuatku tak ber'merah-merah' ria lagi.

"naaa shin chan, apa kau pernah menyukai gadis dikelasmu?" Tanya takao tiba2 membuatku tersentak dan memandangnya heran.

"err bu-bukan begitu. Aku hanya mendengar rumor kalau kau dekat dengan ketua kelasmu, nagase-san" sambung takao dengan gugup. Bahkan suaranya terdengar gagap sekali.

"ohh tidak,nodayo. Dia hanya beberapa kali meminta aku ajari beberapa pelajaran,nodayo. Kehh.. mereka semua itu suka bergosip yang tidak-tidak,nodayo. Mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang gadis,nodayo."

"ohh begituu ya syukurlah." Takao mendesah lega.

Ehh tunggu…. Aku baru saja mengakui kalau aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis?

Jadi secara tidak langsung aku mengakui diriku sebagai seorang gay begitu?

Dan apa-apan desahan lega dari takao tadi.

Kami sama-sama tersadar.

"ehhhhh bu-bukan maksudku begitu shin chan.. aku ha- aku hanya…" takao kelabakan kulihat wajahnya benar-benar merah saat ini, dann aku akan membuang ke _tsundere_ an ku. Dia cukup manis.. ohh tidakk dia SANGAT manis.

"takaoo.." aku memegang bahunya dan menangkup pipinya agar mau menatapku membawaku kelarutan didalam manik indah gelap itu.

"aku tidak menyukai nagase. Karena dihatiku sudah terukir nama seseorang,nodayo." Kataku sambil menunduk malu. Takao mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya lalu tertawa membuatku tersentak dan segera mendongak menatap wajahnya.

"hahahhaha… shin chan ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga yaa.. huehehehe beruntungnya orang itu."

 _Kau memuji dirimu sendiri yang beruntung takao,baka._

"hah? Mungkin gadis yang kau sukai itu sangat cantik dan manis."

 _Ehh apa kau bilang?_

"kapan-kapan tunjukkan gadis itu padaku ya shin chan."

 _Ohh heii kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu. Kau jadi makin manis tau._

"a-aku harus pulang." Takao mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Tanpa melihatku lagi, tanpa menoleh , dia berjalan pelan dengan guyuran hujan lebat.

 _Okee aku sudah tidak kuat lagi._

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan berlari mengejar sosok pemuda didepanku. Dia berjalan pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan. Membuatku merasa miris melihatnya. Dengan segera kugapai lengannya dan menariknya kehadapanku.

Matanya memerah, hidungnya berair dan matanya sembab. Entah karena air hujan yang deras atau mungkin dia menangis.

"takao kau menangis,nodayo?" mataku membulat sempurna, melihat itu dia melepas tanganku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak kok shin chan. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Manis tapi itu senyum terpaksa.

"jangan bohong." Gertakku. Aku mencengkram kembali lengannya membuat takao menampakkan mimic heran diwajah imutnya.

"a-aku tidak hugh.. menangis shin chan." Bulir bening mengalir dipipinya. Sulit membedakan itu bulir hujan atau bulir dari matanya. Reflek tanganku mengusap pipinya dan berlanjut mengusap matanya.

"jangan menangis,nodayo."ujarku lembut sambil mengusap pipinya lembut.

"shin chan .. a- aku seorang gay."

 _Apa kau bilang?_

"aku suka shin chan hiks…"

 _Heiii sudah kukatakan jangan menangis._

"ta-tapi aku tau hikss… shin chan straight."

"ja-jadi aku tidak akan berharap lagi padamu."

"hahaha…. Tertawa saja. Aku memang gay dan dengan bodohnya aku menyukaimu"

"hikss… ba-bahagialah bersama gadis yang kau suka shin chan."

Takao berbalik dan berlari menjauhiku, meninggalkan diriku yang tengah diranda rasa heran.

Apaa? Takao gay? Dan dan dia menyukaiku?

Apa ini mimpi? Entah kenapa aku senang sekalii.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Kulihat takao berjongkok sambil menutupi telinganya, aku yakin dia takut.

Segera aku berlari mendekatinya, menyentuh bahunya pelan dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya erat seakan menyampaikan seluruh isi hatiku pada pemuda didepanku ini. Takao menggeliat mencoba melepaskan tapi aku membelai surai hitamnya mengatakan untuk dia tetap diam dalam pelukanku. Aku memejamkan mata , mencoba menikmati sensasi nyaman yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhku.

"shin chan." Panggil takao sambil menempelkan kepalanya kedadaku. Aku membelai rambutnya lembut.

"maaf.. biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar."

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

Kami masih berpelukan dibawah rinai hujan yang deras dan entah kenapa dinginnya air hujan seakan tergantikan oleh kehangatan tubuh takao. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kearahnya.

"takao.." panggilku lirih. Di bergerak kecil, aku menutup mata dan tersenyum.

"aku mengukir nama seseorang dihatiku,nodayo. Kau mau tau nama siapa itu?" tanyaku takao mempererat genggamannya dikemejaku dan aku merasakannya mengangguk. Kurengkuh badan kecilnya sekali lagi, lalu kucium puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"aku menulis nama _TAKAO KAZUNARI_ disana,nodayo." Takao tersentak kaget. Dia mendongak menatapku dalam kearah mataku secara langsung.

"shin chan hountou?" tanyanya dengan maata berbinar sayu. Aku tersenyum kecil, ohh _kami_ dia begitu manis.

"hounto dayo." Kulihat senyumnya merekah. Menampakkan raut wajah yang selama ini kusuka. Dia memelukku dan meletakkan kepalanya didada bidangku.

"shin chan.."panggilnya lirih. Aku merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku dan mengeratkannya.

"shin chan daisuki yo."

.

.

Tak berapa lama hujan berhenti, membuat manik emeraldku mengintip malu-malu. Aku dan takao bangkit dan membersihkan kotoran yang ada dicelana kami.

"naaa takao.." kataku sambil menatapnya. Dia menatapku dan memiringkan kepala heran.

"kau lihat yang disana?" aku menunjuk kearah awan yang tengah membiaskan warna-warna cantik dengan garis setengah lingkaran.

"huwaaaaa indah." Mata takao berbinar dan bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman indah yang sangat kusuka.

"aku suka hujan,nodayo. Dan aku sangat suka pelangi,nodayo." Kataku sambil memegang pundaknya dan membalikannya hingga dia menghadapku. Aku membungkuk mensejajari tinggi badanya dan mengecup pelan bibir mungil bagai jelly itu. Melumatnya pelan, dengan segala kelembutan yang aku miliki. Beberapa menit kemudian aku melepas bibir itu menatap wajah pemuda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihku.

"biasanya setelah hujan lebat akan ada pelangi yang indah nodayo." Ujarku sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang hanya kutunjukkan untuk kekasihku ini.

" _no rain no rainbow_ naa shin chan" takao tersenyum lembut dan menatap bentangan langit diatas sana dengan dihiasi lengkungan mejikuhibiniu yang sangat indah.

.

~O~

 **Hay hay hay minnaaaa *lambai sapu tangan***

 **Akhirnya jadi juga ini fic huhuhuhu *lho kok nangis***

 **Saya membuatnya dengan susah payah..apalagi pas adegan klimaks nyaa kenapa saya malah bayangin muka katsuragi keima dari fandom seberanggg huwaaaaaaaaa/ gaje**

 **Ehem… ehh ano"_" maaf ya rada aneh ficnya ..ini pertama kali buat sho-ai kalo banyak typo, -_- karena saya membuatnya hanya membutuhkan selembar tisu –plak=-**

 **Fav Follow Review ditunggu selalu ^^**

 **Kasih saran yak :v kalo boleh yang lemon juga/eh**

 **Saya pengen buat ff lemon :3 biar asek gitu Hott huahahahaha/ gaje lu.**

 **Baca juga ff saya terdahulu you are my girl dari SnK sama circumcision dari kurobas :3 review juga ya krik krik soalnya :v**

 ***mau bacot apa lagi yak?***

 **Udah ah… salam tee hee yak dari saya :v**


End file.
